


Things I'd Normally Delete

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV, World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, By Me For Me, Casually throws some bad smut in here, Crack-ish, F/F, F/M, Frick the Fourth Wall, Gen, Guest appearances by the Farna twins and various FNC and XV characters, I am not responsible for what happens to your brain if you decide to read this, I do what I want, I slapped a name onto Carla's sis and just kinda did whatever so kind of OC but not really?, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Lightning Vuitton y'all, Self-Indulgent, Trash Fic, Yo to the frickin' Lo, a mess, eh minor character anyway, idek, like really short, many minor characters doing minor character things, or something like that, rushed?, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: Blatant self-indulgent shorts in a self-indulgent crossover AU with 0.002% of the shame I usually have.





	1. Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comeonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can start their day without coffee? Not Lightning Farron.

“Oh, good morning, Light!” Lann waved to his first customer of the morning. “Lann,” Reynn hissed. “Be professional.” “But she said we could call her-” “Good morning, Miss Farron,” Reynn said with a smile, ignoring her brother. Lightning smirked. These two… “I'll have the usual.” “Coming right up,” Reynn said. Lightning took a seat and stared at the silver band on her finger while awaiting her daily dose of caffeine. The day was slowly approaching. In a few weeks’ time, she'd be married. To a renowned researcher, at that. The media would have an even bigger field day than when news of their engagement broke. “Your coffee’s ready, Miss Farron,” Lann said, apparently more willing to comply with his sister's instructions than get chewed out. “And that'll be free since it's your tenth.” Lightning stood up and walked to the register. “Thanks.” She dropped a bill into the tip jar and took the cup of coffee in her hand. “Thank  _ you,”  _ Lann said with a big grin. Lightning took her first sip of coffee.  _ Now  _ she could start her day.


	2. Class Dismissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the weekend to begin. But not before receiving a side quest.

“Therefore, applying the Highwind theory to this situation would bring us to an incorrect conclusion. Because the variable  _ r  _ exceeds a value of 4.0006, we should refer to the Moglian set of principles. That brings us to an answer of exactly 14.8 kilometers per second.” Queen turned from the board and faced the class. “Are there any questions?” Emina raised her hand. “Oh, Miss Hanaharu. Of course.” Emina cleared her throat. “Queen, could you maybe let me teach my own class?” At the realization that she’d been lecturing for the last ten or so minutes, Queen smiled nervously. “My apologies.” Emina sighed. “Don’t worry about it. Everything you said is right. As usual.” She stood from a seat in the front row and walked to her podium. “Alright. Well, judging by the time, we won’t get to cover any more significant ground today, so...class is dismissed.” “Thank you, Miss Emina!” Nine said from across the room amidst the sound of students rising from their chairs. He was always a loud one. Not necessarily a bad kid - opinions among staff and students were mixed regarding that - but...loud. “Don’t forget remediation today, Nine,” Queen said as she exited the room. Nine tried to shoot her a glare, but she disappeared from sight. He stood from his chair. “I...I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Emina. Oh wait, we don’t have school...Monday, for sure!” He scratched his head. “Uh...Have a nice weekend!” “You too, Nine,” Emina said as the flustered boy tiptoed out of the room, as if that would make him invisible or something.

With Nine finally gone, Emina exited as well, locking the door behind her. She had no after-school duties...Maybe she could go home and play some  _ Final Fantasy XIV.  _ Actually, she needed to download and install the new expansion. But everyone was doing that; she probably wouldn’t even be able to stay connected to the server if she tried to play. “Emina!” Kazusa. Of course. “I need you to do me a favor.” Emina sighed. “What did you do now? Do you need help looking for a new lawyer?” Kazusa took Emina’s hand and placed his debit card in her palm. “I’m temporarily banned from the flower shop, but I need you to pick up some herbs for me. Don’t worry about lawyers. I’m working things out with the shop owner. But I really need these quickly!” Emina smiled a somewhat tired smile. “For science, right? I’ve got your back.” Kazusa nodded. “Mhm. I knew I could count on you. Go forth, Emina! Buy the herbs...the names of which I will text to you!” Emina was quiet a moment. “...Yeah. I’ll do that. If you catch Kurasame on the track, don’t make too much of a show. You know how those...observers...love him  _ and  _ gossip.” “No promises,” Kazusa said nonchalantly. Emina gave a slight shrug. “Heh. Thought so.”


	3. Work and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning's work day is finally over. Time to go home.

Lightning took a seat and checked her phone. She’d be free in twelve seconds. Just twelve more seconds and her work day would be over. “How about one more for the road, eh, Light?” a photographer suggested. Lightning shot him a glance that just happened to come across as a death glare. The photographer gulped. “...Or not, Miss Farron.” “Prompto!” a voice called, causing the photographer to stand at attention. “My apologies, Manager!” Three, two, one...The glower on Lightning’s face eased a tad. She was free-  _ Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzz.  _ Of course her phone had to ring the exact moment she got off work. Luckily for her, it was one of the few people she’d be glad to talk to at any time.

“Hey.”  
“Hey, Light. How was work?”  
“It was fine. I guess. You do know I’m still at the studio, right?”  
“Yes. And so am I. In the back parking lot.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“Absolutely. Don’t worry, I’m incognito.”  
“Sunglasses don’t count.”  
“...Okay. You got me.”  
“I’ll be down in a minute.”  
“I’ll wait as long as I have to.”  
“I think we’ve both done our fair share of waiting.”  
“Well put. You should hurry then.”  
“Tch. Yeah, yeah. See you in a sec.”

Lightning hung up, and immediately noticed Prompto smiling. At her. “He must really make you happy, huh? There goes my chance.” He said it as if he’d had a chance to begin with. Had he not heard the news about her being engaged? “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about,” Lightning said, stone-faced. She couldn’t have been that obvious while on the phone...right? “Anyway, I’m done for the day, so I’m leaving. Goodbye, Mister Argentum.” She walked right past him, not sparing another word. She had...other things to focus on. Like when the elevator would finally get here. Floor nineteen, eighteen, seventeen...and it stopped. “Come on,” she muttered. Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen…  _ Ding! _ Lightning stepped into the elevator, relieved that no one else was there. Hopefully it would stay that way. She pressed the button for the ground floor and inhaled. Maybe she should’ve just taken the stairs. The elevator stopped on the third floor, and a man with blonde hair stepped inside. He said nothing. She said nothing. They stood in just barely awkward silence until the elevator opened on the ground floor and they went their separate ways.  _ Finally. _

Lightning took the back exit to the parking lot, and spotted a small silver car parked just a few spots from the door. The windows were tinted, and no paparazzi - whether tailing him or waiting for her - seemed to be around. Good. Lightning, like her namesake, quickly approached the passenger side of the car and slipped inside, sighing when she made it. “Did I cause you that much trouble?” Lightning’s lips quirked into a smile. She reached across to the driver and ran her hand through his silver hair. “Not at all, Doctor Estheim.” It had been awhile since she’d done that. “...Work’s pretty busy, huh, Hope?” She brought her hand back. “Yeah,” Hope mumbled. “I think I might cut back a bit...a lot, actually. With how busy I am, I’m surprised you said yes.” Lightning looked out the window. “You’re supposed to be some sort of genius, aren’t you? Another thousand years and I’d still say yes.” Hope glanced in her direction with a fond smile. “Glad to hear it, Light.” Hope began to drive - to where, he wasn’t sure yet. But it was best that two people who were basically celebrities didn’t sit around in a parking lot. Not that paparazzi were  _ too  _ much of a nuisance  _ all _ the time; there were just certain things that attracted them like flies to rotting behemoth meat, like developments in relationships. Relative peace and quiet was a great treasure.

“Would you like to go anywhere, Light?”  
“You know where I want to go.”  
“Home it is.”

Sure, the luxurious penthouse gave off a haughty, “look at all this money I have” vibe at first - to Lightning, at least - but it  _ very  _ quickly became...well, home. Having a drink and reminiscing, reading books, watching sunsets, sleeping peacefully, having an occasional disaster in the kitchen, every flat surface slowly becoming covered with junk and then disappearing in a few good hours of cleaning, framed pictures, Hope’s scent...All of it was precious. And the apartment complex itself was indeed nice. The strictly enforced rules about paparazzi had to be the best feature, even above the pools, restaurants, and spas. Hope had hit the jackpot when he’d chosen to live there. “Are you craving anything for dinner?” Hope asked. Lightning thought. She was definitely craving something with protein, but she needed to decide on actual food. “...Meat. Something with meat.” “Roger that,” Hope said. “I’ll fix something.” “We,” Lightning corrected. Hope made a turn and the car approached a gate. “Right. Together.”


	4. Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not actually closing time, but Deuce has to go home from her part-time job at the flower shop.

Deuce carefully watered the cineraria sprouts, and then looked at Caetuna, who was checking on the daisies. “Miss Caetuna? Are you allergic to any of the plants here?” Caetuna addressed her subordinate with a raised brow. “Wherever did you get that implication? I wouldn’t rule it impossible, but I’ve not had much issue before.” “Oh,” Deuce said. “Well, you seem fine. It’s just that your face has been red for a while. Maybe it’s because of the temperature in here. Do you need to take a break?” “I’m quite fine,” Caetuna said. “...But, now that you mention the subject...” She jotted down a note on the progress of the daisies. “Deuce, how might you react if someone smiled at you? A warm and gentle smile, all of a sudden.” “Well,” Deuce said. “It depends on the situation. In most cases, I’d probably smile back. I might hesitate if it’s a stranger. If it’s someone I admire, I would probably get a tad embarrassed...That customer from earlier! Miss Hanaharu...Did she smile at you, Miss Caetuna?” The red on Caetuna’s face darkened as she responded. “Yes. She did. I hadn’t seen it in a while. I...think I understand. Thank you, Deuce.” “I’m glad I could help,” Deuce replied.

The door to the flower shop opened, and Tonogiri entered. “Hello.” “Welcome,” Deuce said out of habit. “Oh! Tonogiri! I completely lost track of time. Mother must want us home soon.” “That’s right,” Tonogiri said. “I’m so sorry,” Deuce said to Caetuna. “I must hurry home.” “It’s no problem,” Caetuna responded. “Thank you for staying longer than usual.” With another quick apology, Deuce rushed out of the store with her younger brother in toe.


	5. A Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazusa knows best.

Emina whined into the phone. “I feel bad now. I really only chat with Caetuna when she brings flowers to school festivals and stuff. She’s so sweet, too. What’s wrong with me?” “I don’t know,” Kazusa said. “What  _ is  _ wrong with you? Is dealing with all those teenagers getting to you?” “Ha. Maybe. Thanks for listening to me vent my frustrations...I really should make more efforts to see her. Maybe I can her take out somewhere…” Emina analyzed the words that had come out of her mouth. “That...doesn’t sound quite right, does it?” “It sounds like you want to take Miss Caetuna on a date,” Kazusa said. Emina hummed. “Mmm...No, I don’t think it’s like that. I just want to-” “I'll set you up.” Emina fell silent, and Kazusa continued. “More precisely, I'll call someone who will set you up.” “Kazusa,” Emina said. “I appreciate the thought but you really shouldn't-” “Too late!” Kazusa ended the call and dialed another number.

“Hello, Doctor Futahito. Carla speaking, how may I help you?”  
“Hi. Actually, could you put your sister on?”  
“...I see. One moment.”

The line went quiet, and Kazusa silently began to mourn half of his paycheck.


	6. McLovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just dropping in while Hope and Light are finishing up one of their favorite activities. I haven't written smut in so long, this is trash, end me OTL

Hope sighed. “I love this.” He held Lightning in his arms firmly, almost protectively, and yet so gently. “I can feel that,” Lightning said. “Can you?” Hope retorted, looking up from his affectionate nuzzling of Lightning’s chest. He rolled his hips forward, and Lightning’s grip on his hair tightened. “...Definitely.” She kissed him, deeply, as if she was still trying to compensate for all that waiting, all that  _ frustration.  _ Her hips ground against him, and her mouth roamed because his lips just weren't enough. She needed to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, everywhere she could reach, and then his lips again, tasting hints of herself there. Hope thrust into her at a constant pace, murmuring her name as if he was hypnotized. “Light...Light. You're so beautiful, Light.”

Lightning chuckled in the midst of her sexual frenzy, using her hand to guide Hope’s face back to her breasts. She tilted her head back and sighed in pleasure as his tongue teased her nipples in a simple but delightful pattern: right, left, right, left, quick, slow, swirling around before his lips brought a gentle suction. “Hope,” she moaned quietly. Hope continued his movements steadily despite the persistent throbbing of his length driving him to near madness. “Hope...Hope!” Lightning’s voice cracked, and just like that she was howling. Her restraint broke and every noise she could've suppressed flowed freely out of her mouth. The hand in Hope’s hair pulled him even closer and the other clawed into his back as the bliss overtook Lightning’s mind. She shook and twitched, and seemed to lose herself completely until she managed to mutter, “Now.” Hope understood from just that one word, but she elaborated a tad more. “I want you to…” Hope cut her off, kissing her lips and cupping her bottom. He pulled her as close as physically possible, groaning from how this felt, how _ lucky  _ he was to experience this. He broke the kiss. “I love you, Light.” He took deep breaths, which only served to get him even more drunk on Lightning’s scent. “Light...Yes, please. So much…” He emptied himself into her, his face flushing further as she watched him. Hope couldn't manage another word; only a soft, involuntary noise as the sensation of fulfilment took him over.

Lightning leaned back into the mattress, gently bringing Hope with her and holding his head against her chest. “I love you too.” Hope snuggled into the flesh cushion his fiancée had provided. “Mmm, I'm so...lucky.” He seemed about ready to sleep, and Lightning couldn't blame him. But she did have one thing to bring up. “I think...I'm going to go off the pill sometime after the wedding.” The statement certainly woke Hope up a bit. “Really? So does that mean you want...kids?” Lightning tried to act cold, knowing damn well Hope could hear her heartbeat. “Sometime down the road. I'm not...completely opposed to it.” Hope kissed her breast. “Well, whatever the future holds, I'll support you one hundred percent.” Lightning cracked a smile and began to toy with Hope’s hair. “I know. Thank you.”


	7. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an exotic dancer and a university wrestler being Pals™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages currently undefined. Iris is prolly like 20 and Aranea is prolly like 26 but to be quite honest I do not really care.

Aranea rolled onto her back and made a low noise in her throat before opening her eyes. “Nn? Shit, what time is it?” She sat up and scratched her head. Damn, if her hair was still this damp then she definitely got the pillow wet. A bundle of cloth suddenly flew in her direction, landing right in her lap. “It’s about noon,” Iris said. “Don’t worry, my match got cancelled. It’s kind of lame, but at least you got to sleep in.” Aranea picked up what Iris had tossed her. It was an oversized shirt for her wrestling team, the Espers. Or Titans. Esperian Titans? They’d had a couple of name changes, but the print on the shirt was faded anyway. “You’ll just have to kick twice as much ass next time.” Aranea put on the shirt and stood. “You eat yet?” “Some cereal,” Iris said. “I just made some fully loaded eggs, and I’m about to put some wings in the fryer.” Aranea approached Iris with arms wide open. “Those don’t go together at all,” she said, embracing her girlfriend. Iris giggled. “You’re still gonna eat it.” She inhaled. “And you used my shampoo again.” “It’s the only thing that gets rid of the club smell,” Aranea replied. “Just like your massages are the only thing that can relieve these tense muscles. Surely you know my pain, Miss Wrestling-Champ-Since-Junior-High?” She yawned. “I’ll make some coffee, too,” Iris said. Aranea sighed. “You’re too good to me.” She placed a kiss on Iris’ forehead and then released her from the hug. “Alright, shall we eat? And perhaps go for a nice stroll after?” “Sounds good. Just try not to get too embarrassed about holding hands in public again.” Iris winked, and Aranea pouted. “If I didn’t love you so much, I’d fight you.”


	8. Breaking Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emina goes for a walk in the park, and is suddenly approached by someone.

The trees were starting to change color. It wouldn’t be too long before winter. The cold, cold winter. Not that Emina particularly disliked the season; there was beauty in all things as far as she was concerned, but sometimes winter was just so...dull. Most of the flowers were gone, everything was grey half the time, and the temperature of course was less than pleasant. At least the fashion was nice. But before the cold months came, Emina wanted to take a last leisurely walk through the park. She certainly wasn’t the only one who loved this place. Ahead of her on the walking path she could spot a couple piggybacking. The sight brought a smile to her face. “Emina.” The voice made Emina jump a little. She turned around slowly. “That voice…” A woman in a cloak stood before her, pointing forward in the direction of a few trees with large green and violet leaves. “Make this easy on both of us, and go. You wanted to talk to her more, didn’t you?” Emina was speechless for a moment. Did Kazusa really go straight to  _ her?  _ It must’ve cost at least half his paycheck. “Fine, fine. Since Kazusa went to the trouble…” Emina looked to the trees. A tad darker than the rest, mysterious yet beautiful. A perfect fit. “Do take care, Maya Ayatsugi.”

Emina turned back around and took the path to her new destination. She could feel her heartbeat, unsure if it was from fear, excitement, or something else. Whatever the case, she found herself speed walking by the time she reached the trees. She stepped off the path and onto the grass, completely unsure of what to do when she found Caetuna. The thick trees greeted her with shade and the sound of an unfamiliar bird’s song. Patches of sunlight made the soft grass twinkle, and flowers seemed to glow. Had she just stepped into an alternate dimension? “Emina?” Emina turned her head. “Huh! Oh. Sorry.” She hesitated. “I uh...didn’t see you.” Caetuna lie at the base of a tree, on top of a large blanket with a reading tablet in hand and a picnic basket within arm’s reach. “It is somewhat dark here,” she said. “Is it alright for me to ask what brings you here?” “Well,” Emina began. “I thought it'd be a nice day to take a walk since I probably won't get another chance before it's winter. And then I ended up kind of wandering off the trail...and I ended up here. But I'm glad it happened.” She smiled nervously, and Caetuna sat up. “Do you have a moment?”

Emina scanned Caetuna's face for... _ something,  _ but her expression was too blank to read. “Yeah. I'm free the whole day, actually.” Okay, she did have a few papers to grade, but she could finish those quickly some other time. “Would you like to sit, then?” Caetuna asked. This was going smoothly. “Sure,” Emina replied. “I mean, I'd love to. Thank you.” She walked the short distance to Caetuna's blanket and had a seat, easing up a little. There was really no need to be nervous, she thought. It was just one of those things. “The other day at the flower shop was the first time I saw you there. I mean, I don't go there too often anyway. But, um, we really only see each other when you're bringing flowers for events at the school. So I'm glad to be here right now.” She smiled at Caetuna, who seemed to freeze up for a moment. “I am...also glad. The other day, I was surprised to see you. Even more so when you smiled like that...You never smiled like that when we worked together.”

“I didn't,” Emina said. “I guess that must be because I was always really tired. Setting up for festivals and whatnot really takes it out of me...and you, too. You always seemed exhausted.” “Mm,” Caetuna hummed. “That is fair enough. This place, however, is one of my favorite locations. It is refreshing. The calm, the shade, the birds and the flowers…” “It really is beautiful,” Emina said, looking up. “Wow, I just noticed those branches. With all those vines and flowers...incredible.” “There are many near the ground as well,” Caetuna said. “From time to time, I pick a flower and...I mean, please disregard that last part.” She looked away, seemingly from embarrassment. “I just imagined you wearing a flower in your hair,” Emina said, also looking away. “It was a daisy. And it looked really cute.” Both women were silent. A bird somewhere out of sight whistled. “Um…Like this?” Caetuna asked. Emina looked back at her and was stunned by the appearance of a white daisy among the red hair. “Well. What do you know...even better than I imagined. Say, Caetuna. What do you think would look good on me?” “Anything,” Caetuna said almost immediately. “But...the first thing I imagine is a marigold.” “Marigold,” Emina repeated. “I can see that...Hey, I'm gonna break the Fourth Wall here but would you like to amplify the author's wish fulfillment and have a ton of accelerated bonding offscreen?” Caetuna giggled softly. “How could I refuse?”


	9. Fit for a Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings require a lot of preparation. The dress is an especially important part.

“Too long,” Lightning said to her sister's dismay. “But it looks so good on you!”  Lightning gathered bunches of glimmering fabric in her hands. “I won't look so good falling on my face as I walk down the aisle. I need something more practical.” “I'll find something right away,” the boutique attendant assured her before swiftly exiting the room. Lightning began attempting to remove the gown, and Serah rose to her feet. “You could at least ask for help. Let's see…” As she fidgeted with the back of the dress, Vanille and Fang entered. “Guess what we brought!” Vanille wore a childlike grin of joy, and Fang wore one of mischief. The elder woman held up three different garters. “Which one suits your fancy? Or Hope’s fancy…” “Tch. I swear…” Lightning rolled her eyes. “You should spill the details,” Fang pressed, flinging one of the garters in Lightning’s direction.

“We need to know what his tastes and yours are. Find that perfect blend and the perfect garter. What kind of style impresses him most?”   
“Fang-”  
“What makes you feel sexy?”  
“Fang.” Lightning could feel an urge to punch something - or some _one_ coming along.  
“It's no secret you're a freak, and Hope can't be that innocent. He's doing something right between those sheets. Must be my great advice.”  
“Fang,” Vanille whispered with a nudge, eyeing Lightning’s fist.  
“I can always tell when you two have done it. You've both got this afterglow like nothing else. Color me proud-”

“Fang!” Serah shouted as Lightning’s fist came for her, garter in hand. Fang dodged the swing, and the attendant returned to the room with a new dress. “Oh, perfect timing! Sorry about that, Light. Maybe I had a bit too much fun. How about trying on this next dress to clear up the air, eh?” Lightning inhaled, and held her breath for several seconds. “...Fine,” she sighed. On to the next dress she went.


	10. Go Home, You're Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An instructor and a scientist walk into a bar...

“So how'd it go?” Urushi asked. She took a sip of her drink and set her glass on the bar. She'd ordered the lightest drink available - sweet and orange with a little cherry. The ingredients were mostly fruit juices. Probably. It tasted like fruit. Urushi hadn't looked at the ingredients since her first time ordering the drink. It was just that drink she had when she didn't want to get totally wasted. Ines, on the other hand, felt like having a celebratory drink: a big mug of some blue concoction that made even the most tolerant drunks a bit tipsy. “It's just a huge  _ relief,  _ you know? I thought she was still mad but, hah!” She stirred her drink with her finger, and then brought it to her lips in order to lick the liquid off. “Just sexual tension.” She giggled, and Urushi sighed. “Well I'm glad you and Qun'mi have that figured out. Maybe you shouldn't finish that drink, though…” “It's fiiine,” Ines assured her. “Anyway, speaking of sexual tension...did ya hook up with Takatsugu yet?” She poked Urushi’s arm. “Mmm? Get some of that delicious hazelnut?”

“Oh, hey,” Urushi said, redirecting the focus of the conversation to two women passing by on the sidewalk outside. “That's Emina and…” Ines followed Urushi’s gaze. “Huh. Haven't seen the other one. You think maybe that's her lover?” Urushi shook her head. “You really need to quit with the presumptions. And quit drinking that!” Ines quietly took another sip of her drink, unable to suppress a smirk. “What are you gonna do,  _ punish  _ me? Kidding, kidding. Only Qun'mi's allowed to that.” Urushi turned to the bartender and caught her gaze. “Can I get a shot of liquor?”


	11. Teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking Caetuna home, Emina is invited inside.

Caetuna rang her doorbell. There was no reply. Not so much as a footstep. “Ah, Zhuyu must not be here yet,” she said quietly, producing a key from her sleeve. “The phys ed instructor?” Emina asked. “Yes,” Caetuna replied, unlocking the door. “We are roommates. Actually, we rarely see one another during the week. It provides a nice sense of privacy, I think. But we try to have dinner together on Sunday nights.” “So you're friends,” Emina said, waiting for a confirmation or denial. “I can say that much with confidence,” Caetuna said, pushing the door open. “Would you like to come in?”

“Yes,” Emina said, more eagerly than she would've liked. “If you're fine with it.” “Please come inside,” Caetuna said, something about her aura a little brighter than earlier. The women entered the apartment, and a smile took over Emina's face. “It’s a lot bigger on the inside. Makes me feel like I should upsize.” “Much of the space isn't used,” Caetuna said, bending over to remove her shoes. Emina followed suit. “Still, it looks nice. It has aesthetic value at the very least.” Caetuna hummed in agreement.

Emina's eyes wandered from column to column, up to the ceiling, to the chandelier, and to the marble floor. “The rest of the apartment isn't as grand,” Caetuna said. “Smaller spaces suit me more. I think. And nature. That must be it…” She seemed to ponder something in silence before changing the subject. “Thank you for walking with me. Would you like any tea?” Emina knew the perfect response to this. “Only if you'll let me brew you some in the near future.” Okay, it sounded better in her head. But it was way better than awkwardly babbling.

“Do you have a preference?” Caetuna asked. Emina was truthfully more of a coffee person, like most instructors at Akademeia. “I really don't. How about your favorite?” Caetuna nodded, her gaze moving to a cabinet. “Okay. This will take a few minutes. Please, have a seat.” Emina looked to her right and guessed that Caetuna meant she should sit on one of the bar stools a few steps away. “Take your time. Hanging out with you is really nice.” She walked to the closest stool and took a seat as Caetuna made her way to the cabinet she'd been eyeing. “Is that so?” Caetuna asked. “Undoubtedly,” Emina affirmed. “...The Twilight Festival at the school is coming up soon. You know they always order those bright flowers. Chances are we'll run into each other again during setup.” “Yes,” Caetuna murmured, now focused on the task of preparing tea. “And uh,” Emina said, pausing to find her words. “Uh...Will I see you there? At the actual festival? You never seem to attend even though the events are public. But I totally get it if you're not fond of the crowd, and of course your work schedule might not-”

“We should go together,” Caetuna said. “I apologize for interrupting.” She turned her back to Emina, making it impossible for the other woman to guess what she was feeling or thinking. Was she smiling? Biting her lip? Crying?  _ What?  _ Emina chided herself for being so curious. “Yeah. We should go. It'll be fun.” In Caetuna's next words, Emina could hear joy. “I look forward to it.”


	12. Home, And Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi puts a more-than-just-a-little-tipsy Ines to bed.

“Dumbass,” Qun'mi scoffed, lightly pushing a pouting Ines back into bed. “Good thing you're cute.” “I wanna kiiiiss!” Ines whined. She giggled, grabbing Qun'mi's arm. “I wanna do aaaall types’a things!” Qun'mi twisted her arm out of Ines’ grasp. “What's the point if you don't remember any of it, huh? Now lay down. You need to sleep and sober up.” Ines groaned and fell onto her side. “Yes ma'am…” “Good,” Qun'mi said. She placed a kiss on Ines’ temple, getting another giggle out of her inebriated girlfriend. “I'll make you breakfast in the morning. Sleep tight. Monday’ll be here before you know it.” Ines sighed and closed her eyes. “I looove you Qun'mi…” Qun'mi shook her head, smiling despite her best efforts not to. “You'd better.”


	13. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cozy night in bed for Hope and Lightning. Perfectly average, until they have a particular conversation...

“Claire...Estheim…” Lightning's thinking aloud caught Hope’s attention. “Hm?” he hummed against her neck. He shifted his legs under the bedsheets, careful not to kick his fiancée. “What's that, Light?” “My name,” Lightning said. “Claire Estheim. Or, Claire Farron-Estheim...maybe that can be my legal name and I'll just go by Estheim...Hope, you're really warm. You okay?” She smiled, guessing the heat was likely a result of the thoughts rushing through Hope’s mind. Their marriage, their wedding, their shared joy. “Yeah,” Hope responded. “I'm fine.” “Good,” Lightning said. She bit her lip. The idea lingering in her mind was pretty crazy...maybe she should ease into it… “You know, it's really exciting. I kind of wish the wedding was earlier. But we already sent out the invitations.” “Call me crazy,” Hope said. “But I'd drive to the courthouse first thing in the morning and sign those documents.”

“Well, then, you're crazy,” Lightning replied. “...Good thing I'm not so sane myself.” Hope forgot to breathe for a moment. “Light?” Lightning rolled over and faced Hope. “Let's do it. Let's go to the courthouse, be there as soon as it opens and take care of all that paperwork.” Hope stared silently, and Lightning waited. She wasn't going to force a response. Just wait...and wait...and wait. Finally, Hope swallowed. “Now how am I supposed to sleep knowing I get to marry you in less than twelve hours?” “I could wear you out,” Lightning suggested, smirking. Hope kissed her nose. “That you could. But I think it'd be wise to save that stamina for tomorrow.” With a hum, Lightning shifted and made herself more comfortable. “Fair enough.” She closed her eyes, with no clue how she was supposed to sleep knowing that she and Hope would be married in less than twelve hours.


	14. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urushi is, in fact, getting some of that delicious hazelnut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad smut incoming. Good thing it's not too long or descriptive.

Something about it seemed like a battle. Urushi’s smirk versus Takatsugu’s grimace. He looked angry, and maybe he was. Angry that a professional relationship by day could devolve into something so depraved and primal by night. Angry that a single person could come into his house, his bed, and act like a ruler of his domain rather than a guest. Maybe that was the appeal of it. She was his equal here: unwavering, unabashed, and undeterred by a glare that would freeze the hearts of many others.

“Why the long face?” Urushi breathed, leaning forward to smear the stains of red lipstick on Takatsugu’s lips using her own. Takatsugu wouldn't have it. His hold on Urushi’s hips strengthened, and he pulled her down onto him, causing her to yelp. “You okay?” He didn't speak much aside from those words when they did this, but those words carried a deeper meaning than probably anything else he'd be willing to utter in such a situation. Urushi clenched her fists against Takatsugu’s chest and took his length, baring her teeth in a reassuring grin.

A grunt escaped Takatsugu’s lips, and his breathing hastened just enough for Urushi to notice. “Oh, what's that?” Urushi asked, reaching for the messy silver hair spread on top of the bedsheets and clenching fistfuls. She could feel her stamina running low, but she wouldn't be beat just yet. She had to see _that_ face. The expression Takatsugu made just before losing control of everything, just briefly. It was the most precious thing in the world. And it would appear soon. Their clouded gazes locked, and the “battle” came to an end. The winner? None. Once again, they'd come to a draw.

* * *

“I still find it funny that you're the type to fix a nice morning-after breakfast,” Urushi said. She sipped from a glass of water and then took a bite of toast. “Would you rather not get your stamina back?” Takatsugu asked. “Point taken,” Urushi replied. She inhaled. “It's so cozy here. When can I move in?” “Never,” Takatsugu said. “...It'd get cramped in a small place like this.” He ate a spoonful of yogurt without another word. “Let's go to the Twilight Festival,” Urushi proposed. A small smile appeared on Takatsugu’s face for the first time in what felt like ages. “You're ridiculous. But I do owe you a proper date.” “Glad you understand,” Urushi said before picking up a knife. “Thanks for the meal.” Takatsugu nodded. “Sure.” Mornings like these could've been awkward or stressful, but for some reason, they were always peaceful.


	15. Longjing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a quiet Sunday. Deuce is going out, Tonogiri and Celestia are reading...

Deuce played a single note on her flute. It sounded just as it always had. Good. “Mother, I'll be heading out soon.” Celestia peeked up from reading the daily newspaper, hiding a knowing smile. “Be safe,” she said. Deuce nodded, and began to adjust her scarf. “Thank you. I will.” “You're going to see Jack,” Tonogiri said from the couch, flipping through what was either a novel or a textbook. Deuce didn't particularly care at the time, but the red cover had caught her eye for a moment. “So what if I am?” “Oh, nothing,” Tonogiri said. “Have fun with your boyfriend.” Deuce turned toward the door. “You can be quite immature at times.” “Sanzashi would tease me about Andoria,” Celestia reminisced. “And now I'm married to her. Perhaps he passed on that intuition to Tonogiri.” “Mother!” Deuce wailed. “Not you too!” Celestia shared a laugh with Tonogiri before addressing her daughter again. “Have fun, dear. Be back before bedtime.” Deuce managed a smile through her embarrassment. “Yes, Mother.” With newfound haste, Deuce left through the front door of the house.

“Speaking of Mom, she comes back from her business trip tomorrow, doesn't she?” Tonogiri asked. Celestia folded up the newspaper, having read all the articles she cared about and then some. “Tonight, if we're lucky. I wonder what souvenirs she'll bring this time.” “Hmm…” Tonogiri began to ponder. “I wonder, too. Last time, she got lipstick for you...socks for Deuce and I...and a seashell for Father. Or was that the trip before?” Celestia relaxed into her chair. “I'm sure whatever she picks will be wonderful. Her taste is exquisite. And in the spring when we all go on vacation, you can pick a souvenir of your own.” Tonogiri perked up at the mention of the future trip. “That's right! I'm looking forward it.” He closed his book and stood from the couch. “I'm going to prepare some tea. Would you like any? Oh, nevermind. How silly of me. I know the answer: that blend you have every Sunday!” Celestia gave a single nod, and Tonogiri made for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify the family dynamics here, I thought it was super sweet how much Deuce admired Celestia in Type-0, so this is total blatant wish-fulfillment. Celestia is married to Andoria, Deuce is adopted I guess, and Tonogiri is the son of Andoria, Celestia, and Sanzashi - the latter two being his biological parents. Tonogiri refers to Sanzashi as "Father" because Sanzashi is a good family friend and has a father-son bond with Tonogiri. He also treats Deuce as his own daughter, but she refers to him by his name. This is not out of any sort of malice or disrespect, it's just how she refers to him. Yuzuki isn't mentioned because (1) I didn't think of her while writing this and (2) she lives on the other side of town or something. There are no hostilities. Everyone is happy, dammit.  
> Another note, for those who have no clue who the hell Sanzashi is, he was mentioned in the novels (which never got localized, rip). He had his dragon take Celestia to safety just before Mahamayuri got Ultima bombed. Rest in subatomic particles my good dude.


	16. Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Emina and those papers that need grading.

Emina grimaced at the paper on her desk. “Wrong, wrong…” It seemed like the student who had completed this assignment hadn't even tried. Yet, they'd put a lot of effort into a scribbling a love poem. “Wrong, wrong, not interested.” A week without being ogled would be nice. But alas, Emina possessed good looks and a charming personality. Not to say she wasn't grateful for those blessings, but they did draw some unwanted attention. Currently, she really only wanted the attention of… “Ah. Oh. Haha...huh.” Emina calculated the grade for the paper and moved on to the next. This was an adult responsibility she had to take care of, despite the youthful flutter in her chest whenever she thought of Caetuna. When did that even start happening? Oh, well. They were going to attend the Twilight Festival together, and that in itself was a great step. 


	17. Nice and Toasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with Iris and Aranea.

Aranea groaned. “What's wrong?” Iris asked, though she had a pretty good idea. “There's no shame in being the small spoon, you know.” Aranea groaned again and pressed her back against Iris’ chest. “Eh.” Iris placed a kiss on Aranea's shoulder. “Hold on just one second.” She sat up and reached for a blanket at the foot of the bed, pulling it over her and Aranea's bodies when she resumed her former position. “There. Better?” “Yeah,” Aranea murmured. “Now I can nap...and later I'll eat you for dinner.” So direct. Iris hummed. “Sure thing, babe.”


	18. Sun-Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks Deuce a question. Well, more than one.

At times, Jack would ask simple yet mysterious questions. “Deuce, are you happy?” The question caught Deuce off guard, since she’d been smiling from the moment she’d spotted Jack outside the local coffee shop. They’d walked around town with no destination in mind, eventually settling on a bench in the park. Deuce had played her flute, and Jack had danced. He’d told the corniest jokes and yet for some reason they’d made Deuce laugh everytime. “Yes. I am happy.” At that affirmation, Jack sighed. “That’s good to hear. I’m happy too.” They shared a moment of silence that felt oh so warm despite the ever-cooling autumn air. The sun kissed the treetops, beginning its bright farewell until morning. “I should probably get home,” Deuce said. Immediately, Jack stood and offered his hand. “Well then, I’ll walk you back now. I reeeally don’t want to get your family mad.” “Me neither,” Deuce giggled, taking Jack’s hand. “We’ve still got time, though. There’s no need to rush.” Jack tapped his leg with the fingers on his free hand. “Well, if that’s the case then...heheh.” The laugh was odd, nervous even. “Jack, are you alright?” Deuce asked. Jack cleared his throat. “Yeah. Sorry. You’ve probably been expecting this and sorry it took so long but, uh. I uh...do you wanna go to the Twilight Festival? With me?” His answer came with a kiss on the cheek. “Of course,” Deuce replied in an unwavering voice despite the rosy tinge of her cheeks. Jack’s cheeks, however, were now reminiscent of tomatoes. A quiet, high-pitched noise came through his smiling lips. “I’m glad to see that our feelings are mutual,” Deuce said, tugging Jack along by the hand as she began to laugh.


	19. On the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondays need coffee. That's just how things work.

Reynn simply watched as Lann downed an extra large coffee. “And this is why I told you to go to bed instead of playing video games all night. Have fun with the jitters.” Lann set his coffee cup down and took a breath. “Look, it was a very provisional moment!” Reynn squinted. “...Pivotal. I think that’s the word you’re looking for.” The twins’ attention turned to the door when it opened, sounding a tiny bell. “Good morning,” they said in unison. “Good morning,” Lightning said back, entering with Hope right behind her. “How are you, Miss Farron?” Reynn asked. “And Mister...Estheim? Doctor Hope Estheim?!” Hope laughed. “That’s me. Please, call me Hope. And you two are Reynn and Lann, yes?” The twins both blinked, Lann a bit more rapidly than Reynn. “Can you believe my husband’s never been in this place?” Lightning jested, playfully nudging Hope’s arm. Lann’s eyes widened, either from the news or the caffeine rushing through him. “D-D-Did you just say-” “Congratulations!” Reynn exclaimed. “Oh, I wish I’d known. I know! We’ll get you the deluxe, on the house.”

While Lann and Reynn rushed to prepare coffee, Hope whispered to his wife. “Is it really alright to let them know? I thought we were going to keep it to just Serah and the gang.” “They keep a secret better than Fang and Vanille,” Lightning retorted. “Hell, I might end up tipping off the media myself.” Hope sighed. “What happens, happens I suppose. And if anyone gets too close, I’ll sue.” He said it so cheerfully that it was almost scary. Lightning shook her head. “I love you.”


	20. INTERCAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi is an instructor, and Ines is her assistant. Among other things...

Ines stopped her “patrol” of the lab and looked over Mutsuki’s shoulder. “Now what do we have here…” A small device on the student’s desk emitted a pulsing blue light. “I see,” she murmured. “You put the conductor at the bottom and swapped out the chip with a-” “Can you not stand so close to me?” Mutsuki asked. Ines respected the girl’s wish and took a step back. “This is good work, Chiharano. You’re directing the lights on Friday, right?” “Uh-huh,” Mutsuki said quietly. Ines cracked a smile. “I’m looking forward to it.” She continued walking around the room, making sure no one was doing anything stupid. Personally, Ines wasn’t big on school events, especially since no one ever shut up about them when they drew near, but she didn’t mind going to the Twilight Festival to see her prodigy student’s work. And Qun’mi, of course. She could be snarky here and there but she definitely cared about her students and coworkers, so she was going to see Mutsuki’s light display as well - and to extinguish any fires, if the need arose.

“Ines, what is it?” Qun’mi called from the podium at the front of the room. Crap. Had she been staring? “Oh, nothing,” Ines said. “Just uh...we’ve got some talent in this class is all.” Qun’mi nodded. “...Yeah. By the way, class, don’t forget your projects are due Thursday. You all agreed to have the due date moved up one day in order for class to be cancelled Friday.” A few students somewhere in the room cleared their throats and whistled. “With that said,” Qun’mi continued. “We’re almost out of time. Start wrapping things up. You may leave when your workstation is as you found it.”

Everyone and everything began to shuffle from here to there to there to there and back here. Equipment was properly cleaned and put away, and by the time the last student left, the lab was just about squeaky clean...save for the squeaky part. “They’ve certainly come a long way,” Qun’mi commented as Ines shut the door. “You sound like a proud mother,” Ines said. Qun’mi rolled her eyes and motioned for Ines to come up to the podium. “Miss Belfarre.” Ines came forth and quirked a brow. “Doctor Tru’e.” Qun’mi glanced out of the window on the door. The coast was clear. She tugged Ines closer by the collar and leaned forward so that their noses touched. “You want kids?” Wait. What? Ines gripped Qun’mi’s shoulders, unsure whether to push her back or just kiss her. “I uh...wasn’t trying to insinuate that.” Qun’mi hummed and gave Ines a peck on the lips. “I know. I’m just messing with you.” She stepped back and lifted a textbook from the podium. “So, are we studying? You’re aiming to get that doctorate this semester, right?” Ines sighed. “The subject matter can be a pain in the ass, but yes. You rock, Qun’mi. And you also suck.” “You suck too,” Qun’mi chimed. The women exchanged a smile that communicated an understanding impossible to put into words - a weird, cryptic, perfect language for just the two of them.


	21. Pinot Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a faculty meeting, Takatsugu begins his walk home. Today, however, he isn't traveling alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I still updating this lmao

“Well, I can’t discard the idea just yet,” Atra said, his eyes concentrated on the document in his hand. “Discard it, immediately,” Takatsugu requested. “We are professionals and should conduct ourselves as such. Any and all meetings should be held in an environment without-” “I understand your concerns,” Atra said. “But this is a tradition, and a harmless one at that. I assure you. You needn’t wind yourself up anymore than you normally do.” “Yes, do relax,” Urushi chimed. Takatsugu closed his eyes and exhaled. “Very well. What are everyone else’s thoughts?” The faculty members remaining at the table gave no more than a shrug, save for one Emina Hanaharu. “I’d like to cast my vote for karaoke. I think it’ll be fun.” She exchanged a smile with Urushi, who then gave Takatsugu a smirk very unbefitting of a professional environment. “Thank you,” Atra said. “...With that, the decision is made. The first winter faculty conference of the school year will be coupled with a karaoke event. More details will come in the following weeks. Thank you all for meeting with me.”

Takatsugu wasted no time in leaving the school. Of course, no amount of haste would keep Urushi from catching up. “You’re not mad, are you?” Takatsugu rolled his eyes. “There’s no point in being angry. I’m just tired. And before you ask, I’m  _ not  _ singing. It’ll be a pain hearing some inevitable shrieking though.” Urushi gave a soft chuckle. It almost sounded fake. “You’re not wrong. Some people love to sing who really shouldn’t. But I think you have a pretty nice voice.” For the first time since leaving the school, Takatsugu turned his head and looked at Urushi. “You haven’t heard me sing.” A smile that was almost offensive in its softness appeared on Urushi’s face. “You wake up before me almost every time. You try so hard to be stealthy when you slip out of bed so that I can sleep in. You start your routine with a shower, and sometimes you hum. Usually a little before noon. I’ve heard it at least three times.”

“Oh.” There wasn’t really anything else Takatsugu could say to that. “In that case, I suppose you are entitled to your own opinion on my voice.” A mildly awkward silence settled in as the pair continued down the sidewalk. It wasn’t unbearable, but it was enough to push Urushi to break it. “You said you were tired. In that case, why don’t I…” Wow, this sounded weird out loud. “I’ll make you dinner. No funny business.” She braced for a suspicious side eye and a blunt rejection, but instead she was faced with something she never could have prepared for: a full, genuine smile from Takatsugu. “I’d really appreciate that.”


	22. Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better after a night of hard work than bath bombs and staticky music? Aranea wouldn't know.

With sweat dried all over - and it truly was  _ all  _ over - her body, and the temperature just below her comfort range, Aranea was so glad to be home. Well, she didn’t live here, but she did have a key. And most of her clothes were here. And, well, the vast majority of the important stuff. Above all that, she had a place to sleep. Right next to Iris. Aranea smiled to herself as she unlocked the door. Boy, was she getting sappy.

Aranea entered quietly, not knowing what time it was but that it was way too late for any sane person to be up. But, Iris wasn’t necessarily sane. Under the right circumstances, she could just hop out of bed and do a hundred push-ups. Which, apparently, was what she was doing now. Aranea hung her coat and purse on the rack by the door, then approached the bedroom. The audible breaths and rock music coming from that old moogle-themed radio gave away everything.

“Iris, do you know what time it is?”

Iris paused mid-pushup and hopped to her feet. “No idea.” She was still in her pajamas. Her cute, purple...sweaty pajamas. “Well, that makes two of us,” Aranea said, her shoulders drooping a tad. “Bath then bed?” She motioned toward the bathroom. They could both really use a cleanup. “Bath then bed,” Iris said. “Extra bubbles.” With that, she headed for the bathroom, or, as she sometimes called it, “The Bathmaster’s Domain.” She always had at least several bath bombs in her possession, and an assortment of bubble bath soaps. She’d draw a nice hot bath with a few drops of two or three different bubble bath concoctions, and then toss in a bomb. A single finger would swirl the water around a bit, like a witch testing her potion. And then it would be ready.

As Iris prepared her masterpiece, Aranea undressed, taking note of what laundry to do the next day. Or later that day? It would probably be a good idea to look at a clock, but the timelessness of the moment felt nice, for all its surrealism. Outside forces seemed to dissipate. No time, no worries, just her, Iris, the bath, and the sweet sound of rock and roll. “Yo, Ara. You comin’?” Iris’ voice sounded really nice. Warm, familiar, a little husky. So soothing that Aranea stopped caring about why the hell Iris was up at who-knows-what o’clock and simply followed her lover’s voice to the bubbly haven awaiting her.

“Oh, yes,” Aranea practically sang as she stepped into the water. She sank into a comfortable position across from Iris, reveling in the warmth on her skin, the tingling incited by some ingredient in the bath bomb, the mixed scents, and of course the sight: Iris, smiling, picking up a handful of bubbles. It felt like a dream, really. Was it a dream? If it was, Aranea didn’t want to wake up just yet. “Back scrub?” she offered. Iris blew at the bubbles in her hand, sending them floating halfway across the tub. She giggled and turned around. “If you would be so kind.” The idea of washing the dead skin off of anyone else’s back was grotesque at best, but when it came to Iris, there was some sort of honor. Aranea began to hum to the music coming from the cute little moogle radio in the bedroom, diligently scrubbing her cute not-so-little girlfriend’s back, occasionally caressing the muscles with her fingertips. Without fear, without time, without pain. This wasn’t a dream, was it? Even if it really did feel like one.

“By the way, I love you.”


	23. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twilight Festival quickly approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka, I didn't feel like writing out a chapter for each day.

The days leading up to the Twilight Festival became increasingly more hectic. Members of the decorations committee seemed to be constantly running around with boxes of streamers and lanterns, students all over were making last-minute date proposals, and one couldn't help but feel sorry for the fire safety expert evaluating the lighting setup. It looked fine Tuesday, or at least Qun'mi thought so. But she'd see Mutsuki leading Seven and King to her project time and again, each carrying a box of equipment. Well, as long as it all worked out…

Carla was of course peddling advice on dating, fashion, and more. Posters for the Twilight Festival were plastered all over town by Wednesday; at least two for every one Struggle tournament flyer. A sense of excitement floated around in the air, so much that even the people who couldn’t care less about the event weren’t able to ignore it. The Twilight Festival was way overhyped, in Qun’mi’s honest opinion, but at least this year she could entertain herself with her pupil’s work with the lights, tasty food, and of course her favorite person. Ines hadn’t said anything about the festival, actually. But she wasn’t one to miss out on such an ambitious project by a prodigious student...not to pick favorites, but she somehow ended up finding Mutsuki more tolerable than Lean, against all odds.

Classes ended early Friday, as per Akademeia tradition. And so began the final stages of setup.

* * *

Emina's eyes widened when her gaze first fell upon the decorative flowers. “Wow, you really brought in the big guns.” Caetuna handed a bright orange flower to a member of the decorations committee. “They are the same flowers as every year before.” Emina took a glance around at the flowers placed on banners and those standing proudly in vases on tables. “So it seems. I guess I'm just so amazed each time.” Caetuna gave a small smile. “I take that as a compliment.”

Only a few more vases needed to be placed. Things were ready to go for the most part. “I guess we should change into more appropriate attire,” Emina suggested. Caetuna looked down at her work apron. “Perhaps. Where is the dressing room located?” Emina nodded toward a hallway. “Upstairs. I'll show you.”

Ines looked up from a bundle of wires across the room. “Heh. Totally a thing.” Urushi offered her a sheet of paper from the fire safety specialist. “Don't you have an instructor of your own to be locking lips with?” Ines took the sheet of paper. “You're one to talk.” The women exchanged a glare, which quickly turned into laughter. Tonight would certainly be fun.


	24. Spark and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few different perspectives at the Twilight Festival. Finally, an end to this travesty.

For a moment, Deuce couldn’t believe her eyes. It was like she’d stepped into a different universe. The decorations, the flowers, the lights, the music - everything down to the vague but pleasant scent in the air conveyed the theme of “twilight” perfectly. “What should we do first?” Jack asked. “Snack? Punch? Dance?” Deuce glanced at a nearby table and then at Jack. “Well, I did hear that the cake is a special new recipe. Let’s try it and then dance.” “Sweet!” Jack replied.

Across the event hall, Urushi eyed the cake table. “Wanna grab a slice?” “No,” Takatsugu replied bluntly. “Dance?” “Not at this tempo. Bad leg.” It was an acceptable excuse, Urushi supposed. Even if Takatsugu acted like having a prosthetic didn’t impact his daily life, it did hinder him from certain things. Like boogieing. “Guess I’ll have to settle for a slow dance, then.” Urushi could definitely support his weight, should he lose balance by some fluke. Takatsugu adjusted his tie. “I guess that’ll work.”

* * *

“It’s just like a sunset,” Ines said. “I feel so sentimental.” “Is she okay?” Mutsuki asked. Qun’mi sighed. “I wonder that quite often. Ines, don’t embarrass yourself in public. Let’s go to the terrace upstairs and see a real sunset. We’ll get out of your hair, Mutsuki.” “Okay,” Mutsuki replied, not sure what else to say. Her instructors wandered off, and she eyed the table with cake. “Couldn’t hurt…”

* * *

“Can I get out of here now?” Noctis asked. Iris smirked. “We’ve still got one more try. Prompto, get the camera ready. Ara, if you would.” She opened her hand and winked at her girlfriend. “Confident, huh?” Aranea asked. “Well, I certainly trust ya.” She placed a bright orange ball in Iris’ hand. “Soak him.” “Miss, miss, miss,” Noctis chanted under his breath. Iris launched the ball at full speed, striking the center of the target. Noctis’ seat gave way, dropping him into a tank of water. Prompto’s camera flashed several times, capturing the moment.

Noctis’ head surfaced slowly. “...Delete. Them. All.”

* * *

“Who knew the clocktower was actually accessible?” Hope thought aloud, resting against the handrail surrounding the clock faces. “You seem to have had a pretty good idea,” Lightning replied. “It really is a beautiful sight, isn’t it?” Hope smiled in quiet agreement. “I’m glad we came here.” “Me too,” Lightning said. “...That is, if I don’t see any news stories about this tomorrow. Paparazzi are banned on this campus but they have their ways.” “Hey,” Hope said. “I thought we were enjoying the moment.” Lightning’s first response was to poke his forehead. Her second was to take his hand. “We’re here together, aren’t we?”  _ Together.  _ Just the word made Hope want to hug his wife. So, he did.

* * *

“Funny how we ended up going to the festival but...not actually going to the festival,” Emina said. “Well, it’s close enough. I mean, we can hear the music, and it’s nice being away from the crowd. And the view from this balcony is gorgeous. And so is your dress. And...am I talking too much?” To Emina’s surprise, Caetuna let out a laugh. Maybe it was the sunset, but she looked even more beautiful than usual. “Listen,” Caetuna said. The energetic music playing faded into a much slower song. “Would you like to dance?”

* * *

“I hate those stairs,” Qun’mi sighed. “Now, until you compose yourself, we can...Ines?” She frowned at Ines, whose hands covered her mouth in what was either shock or nausea. “Hey, you good?” Silently, Ines moved her hands from her mouth and pointed straight ahead. Qun’mi looked in the direction indicated by Ines and spotted two women dancing without a care in the world. “That’s it?” “I fucking knew it,” Ines whispered. Qun’mi shook her head. “Well, let’s not invade. Pull yourself together and let’s hit that barbecue stall.” Ines grinned. “Yum. Let’s go as soon as they kiss.” “The hell? They’re not gonna kiss,” Qun’mi said just as the two women leaned in to exchange a kiss in front of the setting sun. “...Or maybe you’re psychic. Satisfied?” Ines took Qun’mi’s arm. “Yep. So, barbecue.”


End file.
